The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,764,813 discloses a tiller for an outboard motor. The tiller comprises a tiller chassis that is elongated along a tiller axis between a fixed end and a free end. A throttle grip is disposed on the free end. The throttle grip is rotatable through a first (left handed) range of motion from an idle position in which the outboard motor is controlled at idle speed to first (left handed) wide open-throttle position in which the outboard motor is controlled at wide above-idle speed and alternately through a second (right handed) range of motion from the idle position to a second (right handed) wide open-throttle position in which the outboard motor is controlled at wide above-idle speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,789,945 discloses a tiller for an outboard motor. The tiller has a base bracket that is configured to be rotationally fixed with respect to the outboard motor, a chassis bracket that is coupled to the base bracket, and a locking arrangement. The locking arrangement is movable into and between a locked position, wherein the chassis bracket is locked to and rotates together with the base bracket, and an unlocked position, wherein the chassis bracket is freely rotatable with respect to the base bracket about a vertical axis when the tiller is in a horizontal position.